A new beginning (2 part)
by 2341Lisa
Summary: 'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...' Derek said while crying. 'But please let me keep them. Please. They won't bother you. I will move out and find a place for us. You won't have to do anything. Just please let me keep them. Please...' (this story is one month afret part 1)


_**One month after part 1**_

Derek was happy in his new pack. There was just one problem he was falling more and more for Stiles. But just because Stiles saved him and give him a place to live and a pack, does not mean that he likes him. As far as he knows Stiles is strait and has no interest in him that way.

Today is the pack night. Which mean the whole pack will be here to talk if there are any problems. Most of the pack live in this house in the middle of forest but not all. Lydia and Jackson have a place nearby and so does Danny, but most of the time he is here anyway. But today Derek has to tell them something he was hoping would be a little later. Everybody was sitting on sofas close to each other. Derek was sitting near Stiles when Derek said ''I have to tell you something. Um... In a couple of days I will go into heat.''

Iscaac was first to ask ''What do you mean by heat? Are you goanna be... You know...''

''All horny?'' Erica added.

''Um… maybe just a little.'' Derek said while blushing. ''Mostly my scent will be a little different... I will smell a little better to alphas. But other than that it's just like any other day.''

Lydia: ''They are goanna be drawn here?''

''Yeah... Especially since I am not claimed. But at lease my heat will last around three days.'' Derek said.

Mean while Stiles thought to himself 'Let's face it... you are 23 years old, you have been an alpha since you have been a teenager... but there is no way you will be able to control yourself around Derek if he smells any more sweet... Derek is the same age, but he's bean through a lot you can't force him into a relationship.' That is why he said ''I will leave the house for that time.''

Derek felt like someone just slap him. 'Of course Stiles wouldn't spent his heat with him.'

Stiles: ''But it would be better if all of you would stay here with Derek.''

Everyone agreed. Then Boyd asked Derek ''Why do you go into heat anyway?''

''Um... Mostly for three things to find a mate, for the said mate to claim us and... to get breeding.'' Derek answered while blushing.

''If an alpha comes and you feel comfortable with him, you can spend your heat with him. OK.'' Stiles said even if the thought of Derek being with someone else made him pissed.

Derek didn't want to hear that and he also didn't want to answer but he nodded anyway. Then he said he was tired and vent into his room that was previously the guest room.

Lydia asked Stiles ''Why don't you just spent his heat with him. We all know you want to. You want him.''

''Because it's better this way'' Stiles said as he walked outside.

The next morning when Derek came downstairs to the kitchen Stiles looked up from his coffee at Derek with red eyes. Derek was confused why was he looking at him like that... Maybe... he heard him while he was crying. But then he figured it out his heat wasn't coming it was already here.

Stiles was drinking his coffee when he smelled it that sweet sent. He looked at Derek and his wolf was yelling at him 'Claim him. Make him ours. Nobody is allowed to touch him'. He stood up and said ''It's better that I leave.'' And he went through the front door.

Scott asked Derek ''What just happened?''

Derek answers sadly while he sat down ''He smelled my heat.''

Allison asked him while giving him coffee ''You like him don't you?''

Derek looked up from his coffee and said ''Of course I like him. He gave me a place to live, a pack...''

''That is not what I have meant and you know it.'' Allison said back.

''Yeah... I do... But please don't tell him... Please.'' Derek said as he looked down into his coffee.

''You know that he likes you back... Right?'' Denny said.

''He doesn't. Not the same way.'' Derek said as he left to his room.

The pack didn't like that but decided that for now they will leave it like that.

It was the third and last day of his heat and luckily there was no trouble till now. But there was the fact that he imagined that Stiles would come through that door and fucked him and he isn't allowed to think that since it will never happen.

Meantime the pack was in the kitchen.

''I can't believe that Stiles didn't come back yet.'' Erica said angry.

''Yeah I know. What the hell is he doing anyway?'' Danny said back.

''We have to do something.'' Scott commented.

''I agree. I can't let Derek think that Stiles doesn't love him any longer.'' Allison said.

Jackson said ''It's getting annoying.''

''So... What will we do?'' Isaac asked.

''I have a plan.'' Lydia said with an evil smile.

The plan was that they would go to Stiles and tell him that an alpha came and tried to take Derek with him, they saved him but Derek was hurt in the process. They needed to look like they were in a fight so they went outside and trained. It was already almost dark when they went to Stiles. Just like they thought Stiles went to Derek imminently.

Derek was lying in his bed with only boxers on when Stiles came through the door. He had red eyes and looked like his wolf was in control.

When Stiles came into his room Derek sent hit him so hard he couldn't control himself anymore. He will deal with pack lying later.

He came to Derek and started kissing him. Derek quickly pulled him closer and kiss him harder. Stiles pulled up so he took his shirt off and Derek showed him what he has to offer. Stiles attacked his neck and started licking him everywhere. Stiles turned him over so that Derek was on his knees and arms and started licking him over his hole. Derek couldn't keep back his moans any longer. When Stiles prepared him good enough he positioned himself so his chest was on Derek's back and started pushing in he couldn't stop listening all the sweet noises Derek was making. Soon slow pace was getting quick and both of them came. They lay down on the bed so that Stiles had his arms around Derek's chest.

When Derek woke up he was so happy, Stiles was still lying next to him. But then he remembered last night Stiles looked more like a wolf, he never said his name, he also didn't claim him. He probably just wanted to have sex, maybe the urges were too much to control. He sneaked out of bed and went to shower.

Stiles woke up when he heard shower working. Then he remembered what he has done. He took Derek without giving him a choice. But he didn't fight him... Of course he didn't fight him he was his alpha he was scared. What the hell was the pack thinking... They weren't that was the problem. He got up from the bed and went to his own room to take a shower.

Everybody were in that moment coming to the house happy that their alpha would finally take a mate for himself when they saw a pack of wolves in the distance. They went to the house faster since they had to tell Stiles that there is another pack here.

Stiles was in the shower when they came through the front door yelling ''Stiles there is another pack here. This time for real.''

Stiles and Derek came downstairs and Derek asked ''What do you mean this time for real.'' Just before Stiles's eyes shine bloody red and said with a deep voice ''If any of you lie about one of your pack members being hurt I will make sure that you won't be able to speak for a while for one or another reason.'' They all nodded. Then Derek understood why Stiles came to him. Allison noticed Derek was getting sad and said ''Derek it's not...'' Derek didn't give her a chance to finish he just asked about the new pack ''Do you know why they are here?''

''No, we didn't talk to them.'' They answered.

''Okay this is what we will do.'' Stiles started. ''We will check who they are and what they want. But there is also a chance that they are here for Derek so if someone would stay here with him while we look for the new pack.''

''I will.'' Lydia said. ''Me too.'' Allison added.

''Okay. Everyone else let's go.''

The three of them went upstairs into Derek's room and lay down with Derek in the middle. ''We are sorry.'' Allison started when they were comfortable. ''We thought that we will help.''

''It's okay.'' Answer Derek.

''It's not okay and you know it.'' Lydia said.

''Look let's just not… okay it's probably better this way.''

The girls didn't say anything else.

Couple hours later the pack came back but apparently they couldn't find the new pack. So they had no idea why they are here. ''Maybe they are just passing through.'' Lydia said.

''Yeah.'' Answer Stiles but something wasn't right he thought to himself.

And he was right. Soon dead animals were found everywhere and not long after that even people. Two weeks have past and for some reason they still can't find them.

Stiles and Derek don't talk about that night and because the rough pack it's not so hard not to. But lately Derek is more and more tired and sleepy, he doesn't eat much and pack is getting worried.

That is way they come to him when Stiles is out of the house. ''Derek we are taking you to see Dr. Deaton.''

''I'm fine you don't have to worry.'' Derek said while he was lying in his bed.

''No.'' Said Lydia ''Either we take you there and we will also leave so you can talk to him alone if you wish or we make Stiles take you.''

Derek didn't like neither of those opinions but he said ''Wait downstairs so I can get dress.''

''I will take you there then I will go home for some clothed and come back for you, okay.'' Danny said.

''Yeah sure.'' Derek said as they left to the car.

Derek noticed that he is outside a animal clinic. When he went inside Dr. Deaton was waiting for him. He said ''Come with me. The pack told me what was going on but to know for sure I will make some tests.''

Derek sat on a metal table while Deaton made tests. Then he said ''Just as I thought.''

''What's wrong.'' Derek asked.

''No don't worry nothing is wrong with you. You are just pregnant.''

''I'm what?'' Derek yelled. ''I can't be pregnant. This can't be happening.''

''Breath, Derek. Just breath. That much stress isn't good for the cups.'' At those words Derek calmed down. He can't harm the cups. ''Do you want me to call Stiles?'' Deaton asked.

''No.'' Derek said quickly. ''You don't have to. I will... I will tell him.''

''Okay. As you wish.'' Deaton said.

''Thank you.'' Derek said as he was leaving.

Derek completely forgot about the other pack as he went into the woods without waiting for Danny. When he was in the middle of the woods he found something to sit down to and without meaning to he started panicking 'What will I do. What will Stiles do when he will found out. I want to keep them. Maybe Stiles will let me keep them if we leave him alone. Or I could always just leave then I could keep them even thought I would lose the pack...' Derek was deep in his thoughts when someone grab him from behind.

At the same time Danny was at Deaton's when he found out that Derek already left. So he called the pack. ''He left. Derek left before I got there. He went into the woods...''

''Calm down!'' Jackson yelled. ''What did Deaton say?''

''He said that Derek would be fine but he didn't tell me what was wrong with him because it's not for him to say or something like that.''

''Uh still that bullshit.'' Erica said.

''But he was also not happy when he heard that Derek went alone into the woods. He actually looked a little worried.'' Danny said back.

''Shit we need go find him.'' Lydia said.

''You need to find who?'' Stiles asked as he came through the door.

''That's Stiles isn't it. He found out we lost Derek.'' Said Danny over the phone.

''You lost Derek! How could you lose Derek.'' Stiles was getting pissed.

''You know that Derek wasn't feeling well… so Danny took him to see Deaton but he didn't wait so that Danny could pick him up, like we agreed but went into the forest instead. '' Said Lydia.

''Let's go find him. Danny where are you right know?'' Asked Stiles.

''I'm behind Deaton clinic in the forest.'' Answer Danny.

''Okay we will come to you. '' Stiles said as he left the house.

Derek had trouble breathing with the guys hand firmly on his neck. ''Look what we have here, an live Nuri. You know I never had a pleasure of meeting one of you. But here you are and luckily you are also breeding. '' Derek froze how does he know that.

''Yeah you said some of the things you were thinking out aloud. So this is what you are goanna do. You will howl so that your pack will come for you. Let's find out what you mean for your precious alpha. Or I will cut open your stomach. Your choice.'' Said the man as he put his other hand on Derek's stomach.

Stiles and the pack were in the forest when the heard a howl from Derek. They immediately went that direction. When they got there they saw the rough pack, there was about 14 of them and in front of them stood the man who had his claws on Derek's neck and stomach.

''Look what we have here.'' Laugh the man. ''They actually came for you.''

''What do you want?'' Stiles asked while his eyes changed color to red.

''What do I want? Let's see… Oh I know I want to kill you, take your territory and then I will also take your precious Nuri from you. The only thing I don't know is what I will do with the cups he is currently breeding. Maybe I will kill them or use them so that this guy will obey me.'' Said the man with an evil smile as he grabbed Derek's neck harder.

Stiles and the pack gasped cups he is currently breeding, what does he mean by that. Stiles was the first to say: ''What do you mean by that?''

''Just like I said kill you… I see the part that you don't understand is the cups right. It's actually really simple, the boy I have in my arms right now is pregnant. ''

Stiles froze 'Is he serious he thought to himself he is he wasn't lying.' ''Derek?'' He said in a whisper. Derek just whimpered as he closed his eyes.

Stiles was getting more and more pissed and did his wolf. 'Our mate. He has our mate. We need to save him. We need to save our cups.'

'Of course Stiles would be mad at him. Who wouldn't be? I mean I actually got pregnant from a one night stand and like that wasn't bad enough I got capture by another pack.' Derek thought even he sensed Stiles's anger.

As soon as a roar escaped from Stiles the fight begun. The rouges had more numbers but Stiles's pack had skills and is in harmonization. Everyone was hurt but in the end the only one that was left was the man holding Derek. He was pissed, they were suppose to win this fight. ''Since I can't have this territory and this Nuri you won't have him either.'' The man yelled and raise his hand to slash Derek's throat. Derek took that chance to hit him with his elbow, he was hurt a little when the man's other hand cut his arm while he was protecting his stomach but escaped long enough so that Stiles slashes the man's throat.

Everything was over. But then Derek fell on his knees and started crying.

''I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...'' Derek said while crying. ''But please let me keep them. Please.

They won't bother you. I will move out and find a place for us. You won't have to do anything.

Just please let me keep them. Please...''

Stiles stood there socked. 'What was going on?' He thought to himself. 'What does he mean

by sorry and let me keep them...' He finally snaps out of it when Derek said that he doesn't

have to do anything. Stiles went on his knees in front of Derek. ''Wait... Just wait a moment. What do you mean by that?'' Derek was still crying but looked at him confused. ''Derek I also want these cups you are carrying. Which by the way I still can't believe that is really happening... Derek I love you. I want to be with you and I want to raise these cups with you. I want us to be a family.''

Derek didn't believe that he could really stay with Stiles. ''Really?... You... Want this?''

''Of course I want this.'' Stiles said just before he kissed Derek softly.

Between the kisses Derek said ''I love you too.'' Stiles smiled just before he kissed him again.

Stiles took Derek's hand in to his and lead him back to the house. When he got to the house he said to the pack. ''Okay all of you take a shower as fast as possible take some of your clothes and leave the house till morning.''

Derek looked at Stiles ''Why do they have to leave?''

''Well I think we will all fell better if they are not here while I claim you for mine. '' Stiles said with a grin on his face.

''Yeah we will leave. ''They all said. ''Just give us half an hour.''

Derek blushed while Stiles lead him to his privet bathroom that is connected to his bedroom. They took their clothes off and went into the shower together. Stiles was kissing him softly while washing him. Then he took him to the bed and continued with the kisses but more intensely and Derek started to moan. Then the pack started to whine while yelling ''It wasn't half an hour yet.'' Derek blushed but Stiles just laugh and yell back ''Might as well get just to it.'' After that the only thing they could hear was the slam of the front door.

Stiles wasn't rushing while he made love to Derek. He was sweet and gentle but it was like it's his only mission was to get Derek to lose his mind. And it was working because the only thing Derek could do was lay there and make intense noise and moans. Stiles sat so that his back was against the headboard and positioned Derek on his lap. He entered him slow while whispering ''I got you.'' And ''I love you.'' The pace was first slow but it got faster as soon as stiles noticed that they will come soon. At that moment he bit into Derek's neck and claim him as his. They kissed and exchanged words ''I love you.'' Then they got ready for round two.

When stiles woke up in the morning he noticed the warm breath on his neck and that Derek was very close to his chest. He also noticed that the pack was downstairs making coffee and breakfast. Derek woke up slowly. Stiles said in a quiet voice ''Good morning.''

Derek looked up to Stiles and with a smile said ''Good morning to you too.''

'Yeah everything was perfect.' Stiles thought just before he started to kiss Derek again.


End file.
